Princess of Wonderland
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Apakah hal yang tidak mungkin dapat terjadi? Ya. Oleh sebab keajaiban segalanya dapat terjadi. Termasuk ... hidupnya benda-benda mati dalam bentuk manusia./AU/Hina-centric! DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

_**Keajaiban. Itulah sebuah kosa dari kata yang tak pelak menggugah rasa. Benarkah ia ada, ataukah hanya sebatas garis khayal?**_

Dengan segala kekuasaan Dia yang Maha Mencipta, keajaiban adalah sesuatu yang nyata. Keajaiban itu hadir di mana saja, tak luput pula dari seorang gadis yang satu ini. Gadis berkepang dua dengan bingkai kacamata merah yang bertengger di batang hidungnya. Di sebuah apartemen kecil berukuran 4x4 meter itulah perbincangan ramai terjadi antara ia … dan benda-benda yang semestinya mati.

Bingung? Lihat saja! Kini di atas _tatami_, sang gadis bertanggungkan nama Hyuuga Hinata itu tengah bersenda-gurau dengan beberapa keajaiban.

Segalanya bermula tatkala ia masih kanak-kanak. Hinata yang seorang tunggal tanpa kehadiran sang Ibu yang telah mendiang membuat ia nyaris setiap hari dirundung balut sepi. Rumah besarnya selalu lengang sedang sang ayah bertolak ke kantor untuk urusan pekerjaan dan kembali di saat puteri kecil kita telah lelap.

Hinata yang kala itu bosan memulai penjelajahannya ke seisi kediaman Hyuuga. Memainkan permainan seorang diri dengan berlagak bak pengelana yang sering ia lihat di televisi. Hingga ia temurun ke lantai bawah kediaman Hyuuga yang terhindar dari sang mentari dan terjamah oleh kegelapan. Dari sanalah bentuk keajaiban tak dinalar terkuak. Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dialokasikan sebagai gudang, sepasang iris sewarna _lavender_ yang bulat menatap binar pada cahaya yang mencuat dari celah buku-buku usang. Sebuah permata prisma cantik berwarna biru bersinar terang-benderang. Membuat Hyuuga mini kian keheranan. Langkah gesitnya lantas membawa ia mendekati sang permata dan meraihnya. Seketika itu pula fenomena aneh terjadi. Sebuah cahaya yang luar biasa menyilaukan memenuhi seisi gudang seolah beribu-ribu lampion terpasang di sana. Sekerjap, dan cahaya itu meredup pelan. Hinata tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sampai suatu ketika ia menyadari bahwa kini permata itu melilit di jemari kelingkingnya dan menjadi sebuah cincin nan indah. Tetapi, bukan di situ saja pokok permasalahannya. Ya, yang jadi titik perkara sesungguhnya adalah waktu berikutnya tatkala Hinata menyentuhkan jemari kelingkingnya pada sebuah boneka panda yang ada di gudang. Boneka itu lantas berubah menjadi perawakan seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai merah bata dengan lingkar mata yang mirip dengan panda. Menyadari bahwa ia dikaruniai sebuah kekuatan ajaib, Hinata memekik gembira. Terutama ketika ia tahu bahwa pemuda berjubah coklat di depannya berbicara kepada ia dengan gerak laksana pengawal tuan puteri.

"_Hime_, aku adalah pengawalmu. Dengan sumpah untuk senantiasa setia mengabdi kepadamu. Berikanlah aku nama, wahai _hime_. Nama yang akan menjadi simbol ikatan kita."

Awalnya, gadis kecil Hyuuga hanya memaku diri. Tapi, otak cerdasnya memberikan perintah terhadap mulutnya untuk membuka dan bicara.

Dalam vokal halus cirinya, Hyuuga akhirnya memberikan nama untuk kawan sekaligus pengawal ajaib pertamanya.

"Gaara. Kuberikan kau nama itu."

* * *

**WARNING  
**

HINATA-**CENTRIC!**

AU

.

NARUTO © **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Princess **of **Wonderland**

**Chapter I**

Seiring waktu, Hyuuga Hinata kemudian tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun yang lembut dan pendiam. Di semester pertama perkuliahannya, ia bahkan belum memiliki barang seorang pun kawan. Hanya ada beberapa gadis sebaya yang memberi salam sapa basa-basi. Namun. Hinata tak ambil pusing. Ingat? Ia telah memiliki kawan ajaibnya dari semasa kecil. Semenjak saat itu, setelah sepuluh tahun berselang Hinata telah mengumpulkan begitu limpah kawan ajaibnya. Hampir seluruh benda mati yang ia temui tak luput dari napak tilas jemarinya. Di antara sekian banyaknya benda, hanya ada lima yang ia namai dan mengikutinya hingga ia tinggal di apartemen. Gaara tentu saja masuk hitungan mengingat ia adalah benda mati yang menjadi uji coba pada kali perdana. Disusul oleh Kiba, jelmaan dari sapu yang ada di rumah Hinata. Kontra dengan pembawaan Gaara yang tenang dan berwibawa, Kiba begitu hiperaktif dengan kerapkali berlari-lari dan berseru lantang. Ia menyukai segala jenis anjing, terutama Akamaru yang merupakan peliharaan keluarga Hyuuga. Kemudian, tak lupa, Sasuke. Jelmaan dari celengan ayam yang sang ayah berikan kepada Hinata. _Oh_, demi apa pun, Hiashi adalah pecinta segala sesuatu bercorak ayam!

Meski disebut sebagai kawan ajaib, sifat Sasuke justru berbalik arah. Ia tampak memusuhi dan enggan patuh terhadap Hinata. Itulah mengapa meski telah Hinata _summon_, Sasuke akan kembali ke wujud benda matinya. Jangan lupakan juga kawan ajaib Hinata yang sifatnya begitu dewasa ini. Hinata menamainya dengan Itachi. Ia merupakan penjelmaan dari kuda-kudaan kayu yang mendiang ibunya belikan sebagai hadiah hari lahir pertama untuk Hyuuga manis. Meski dewasa, Itachi memiliki keanehan tersendiri yang mana ia selalu menempatkan dirinya sebagai kakak dari Sasuke. Tentu saja jika Itachi sudah berlagak seolah ia sang kakak, Hinata akan tertawa geli. Darimananya kakak-adik jika bentuk benda mati mereka saja beda jauh begitu. Ayam dan kuda! Benar-benar berlainan, bukan?

Belakangan ini, Hinata mengganjilkan jumlah kawan terdekatnya menjadi lima. Oleh sebab iseng atau memang sengaja, Hinata yang saat itu berada di sebuah market menyentuhkan jemari keramatnya pada sebuah durian! Beruntung market 24 jam itu tengah lengang oleh pengunjung dengan satu kasir yang sibuk mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya sehingga tak ada saksi ketika durian kekuningan itu berubah menjadi manusia. Naruto, itulah nama yang Hinata pilihkan untuknya. Nama yang tertera di otaknya begitu melihat bungkus _ramen_ di sisi buah durian tersebut.

Singkat kata, beginilah Hinata hidup, kini. Beramaikan makhluk ajaib yang berada di sekelilingnya sepanjang hari.

"_Ah_!" Hyuuga bertubuh proporsional itu spontan tersentak mendapati jarum jam yang telah menunjukkan angka tujuh lebih lima belas menit di mana ia harus mengikuti mata kuliah yang ada. Ia menghentikan obrolannya dengan empat kawan ajaib terdekatnya—minus Sasuke—dan segera berkemas-kemas untuk berangkat kuliah.

* * *

"KYAAA~!" Teriakan Hinata yang nyaring mengisi pagi hari di musim semi yang sejuk. Meski cukup keras, teriakan Hinata tak sampai mengalihkan perhatian orang lain. Tak heran. Karena, gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu berteriak dari atas awan! Hinata sedikit menyesal mendengar saran sang kawan, Kiba, yang menawarkannya untuk menghidupkan pesawat mainan. Setelah proses negosiasi cukup singkat, sang pesawat mainan dalam wujud benda matinya membawa bobot tubuh Hinata terbang hingga mencapai bangunan kampus. Usai mengucapkan terimakasih, pesawat mainan itu kembali pulang ke apartemen Hinata. _Oh_, gadis manis itu begitu pasi sekarang. Alih-alih menyingkat waktu, apa yang barusan ia lakukan dapat memicu jantungan!

Sang jelita rupanya masih dapat menarik napas lega setelah tahu bahwa sang dosen, Asuma, berhalangan hadir. Meski ada rasa kecewa jika mengingat perjuangannya untuk datang sekilat mungkin tidaklah mudah dan kini menjadi sia-sia. Asuma memang dosen yang terbilang rajin dan cukup galak. Jika Kakashi, sang juru telat, yang berhalangan, jelas tak akan mengundang tanya. Lain hal bila Asuma yang absen. Mungkin di rute menuju kampus, Asuma secara tak sengaja terkena tebasan sabit milik Hidan sang penjual ikan dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. _Who knows_?

Di kelas, Hinata tak banyak angkat bicara. Hanya sesekali menanggapi omongan tidak penting dari para gadis yang tengah bercengkerama soal _fashion_ yang menjadi _trend_ saat ini. Bidang _fashion_ menjadi kata yang tak pernah terlampir di otaknya. Ia yang sehari-harinya ke kampus dengan hanya mengenakan jersei dan rok panjang ditambah tatanan rambut kepang dua tidak tertarik terhadap hal semacam itu.

Gadis _lavender_ meregangkan sendi-sendinya yang tegang setelah melawan adrenalin beberapa waktu lalu. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia beradu pandang dengan oniks gulita di sudut kelas. Sai. Pemuda tampan, pendiam tapi bermulut pedas yang karya lukisnya tak diragukan lagi di seantero kampus. Kontak mata terjalin tak berapa lama ketika Hinata merundukkan kepala dengan wajah merona merah. Ia memang tidak biasa menghadapi kaum lelaki. Maksudku, lelaki manusia. Jadi, tolong jangan bandingkan dengan mereka yang merupakan penjelmaan benda mati.

Apalagi, Sai adalah seorang pemuda yang tak jarang memberikan aksi aneh terhadapnya. Mulai dari menolong Hinata yang tidak dapat mengoperasikan perangkat lunak dengan baik, membantu Hinata yang seringkali tersandung undakan, hingga mengobati luka di kening Hinata yang memar terkena lemparan bola dari tim _baseball_ kampus. Hinata bukannya tidak mensyukuri setiap perbuatan baik Sai untuknya, pun perhatian yang Sai berikan untuk seorang gadis berbayang kecil sepertinya. Hinata hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Daripada dibilang diperhatikan, Hinata merasa setiap geliat bola mata Sai seolah-olah menelanjangi, menginterogasi, bahkan hendak memakannya hidup-hidup. Berlebihan memang. Tetapi, itulah yang memang dirasakan Hinata.

* * *

Sepulangnya, Hinata sengaja menyempatkan diri ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang sedari pagi memang kosong tanpa masukan nutrisi apa pun. Beberapa geng terlihat mengisi meja-meja panjang yang ada sementara ia seorang diri memutuskan untuk memakan bungkusan makanannya di halaman belakang kampus yang damai. Di sana, Hinata dengan santai mengunyah perlahan kebabnya. Ditemani sepoi angin dan dedaunan yang berdansa dengan sang angin.

Sepi.

Kesepian itu kembali merongga di antara damai yang menyelimuti. Andai saja Hinata bisa membawa salah satu di antara Itachi, Kiba, Gaara atau Naruto, ia tentu tak akan merasakan rasa sesak sejenis sepi laiknya kini. Lupakan Sasuke, ia tidak akan mau dibawa ke mana pun. Ia seorang anti-sosial bahkan terhadap _hime_-nya sendiri. Andai saja kawan ajaib terdekatnya itu berbentuk awal sebuah benda berukuran kecil. Akan sangat konyol bukan jika Hinata ke kampus membawa serta sebuah boneka panda, sapu, durian, apalagi kuda-kudaan.

Sebuah tarikan napas panjang terdengar lirih. Hinata tidak mungkin menjelmakan sebuah benda di sini, bisa gawat jika salah seorang dari pelajar menangkap basah fenomena ganjil tersebut. Hal tersebut ditambah dengan busana para jelmaan yang selalu memakai jubah panjang satu warna ketika di-_summon_. Mungkin Hinata memang harus membeli beberapa lembar pakaian laki-laki.

"Sendirian saja?"

_DEG!_

Hinata berani bertaruh kebab yang ia telan tersangkut di tenggorokan ketika seorang pemuda yang ia kenal mendadak duduk di sisinya tatkala ia tengah memikirkan banyak hal dalam otaknya. Terbatuk-batuk yang mengindikasikan tersedak, Hinata sedikit kesulitan meraih botol mineral yang ia sematkan di dalam tas. Dengan baik hati, Sai, pemuda yang mengagetkan Hinata dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba itu lantas mengambilkan botol tersebut untuk sang gadis.

Dengan tawa kecilnya, Sai menyodorkan botol pada uluran tangan putih di sisinya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut, Hinata-_san_."

"T-tidak apa-apa." Hyuuga menenggak air mineralnya dalam gesa.

Karena, keduanya menganut aliran diam itu emas, jangan harapkan adanya perbincangan menarik dari keduanya. Mereka berada dalam dunia pikiran mereka sendiri dan memilih berbicara di sana. Hinata yang melanjutkan acara makannya sementara Sai mengambil buku sketsa dari dalam tasnya dan mulai menggoreskan karbon pensil di sana.

"Musim semi adalah saat terbaik di mana aku bisa mendapatkan banyak inspirasi untuk lukisanku. Segalanya tampak begitu indah di musim ini." Sai berceloteh sembari terfokus pada sketsanya.

"Sai-_kun_ … sedang melukis pemandangan?"

Sai kembali mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku bicara begitu bukan berarti aku sedang melukis pemandangan. Lukisan bukanlah penuangan apa yang terlihat, melainkan apa yang terpikirkan di benak."

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lukis saat ini?" Gurat penasaran terlihat di antara wajah cantik Hyuuga.

Sai menatap hasil karyanya sembari tersenyum puas. Ditutupnya buku sketsa tersebut dan segera ia masukan dalam tas sampirnya. "Rahasia. Buku sketsa ini khusus untuk karya pribadiku dan bukan untuk tontonan publik. Maaf."

Sai bangkit dari kursi taman dan membenahi tas yang tersampir di pundaknya. Setelahnya, ia pamit untuk pergi ke pertemuan klub yang diadakan secara rutin dan Hinata hanya mampu memandang punggung tegap Sai yang menjauh dalam diam. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa Sai punya aura yang tidak sembarang orang miliki. Rasanya seperti baru saja bicara dengan makhluk dari planet lain. Ia selalu tertangkap begitu tenang dengan senyum misteriusnya. Mengherankan.

"Mungkin aku juga sudah saatnya pulang." Hyuuga Hinata lantas beranjak dari kursi tersebut dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

_Pats!_

Hinata menyalakan lampu apartemennya. Hening. Tidak ada celoteh riang seperti saat ia pra berangkat kuliah. Kawan-kawan ajaibnya telah kembali ke wujud asal mereka. Ya, dalam kekuatan Hinata memang ada peraturan tak tertulis yang membunyikan hukum hak dan kewajiban. Hinata sebagai sang pemilik kekuatan memiliki hak untuk memanggil atau menjelmakan para benda dalam wujud manusia mereka. Tapi, benda-benda mati itu juga memiliki hak untuk kembali pada wujud benda mereka kapan pun yang mereka kehendaki. Hinata menunda rencana untuk menjelmakan kawan-kawan ajaib terdekatnya pasca mendapati bahwa kamar apartemennya telah rapi.

_Mereka telah bekerja dengan baik. Aku tidak boleh menganggu mereka. Mungkin mereka sedang beristirahat sekarang._ Pikir sang Hyuuga.

Hinata duduk di atas ranjangnya seraya bersandar pada dinding. Wajahnya menengadah ke langit-langit kamar sedangkan dua kelopaknya tertutup. Terbesit dalam benaknya untuk menjelmakan benda lain yang belum ia jamah dengan jemari kelingkingnya. Namun, benda apa? Hinata tak mau main-main dengan kekuatannya. Ia pernah sekali waktu menyentuhkan jemarinya pada untaian kabel listrik. Tebak apa yang terjadi? Kabel itu menjelma menjadi manusia besar berbola mata hijau dengan kabel-kabel menjulur di tubuhnya. Mengerikan.

Pernah pula Hinata secara tak sengaja menyentuhkan jemari kelingkingnya pada air yang ada di dalam gelas. Dari sana, seorang manusia terjelma. Manusia bersurai perak dengan gigi-gigi runcing yang juga membuat ia ketakutan. Ah, Hinata jadi ingat. Saat itu, Sasuke-lah yang membuat dua manusia menyeramkan itu kembali pada wujud benda mereka setelah sang pemuda _raven_ menantang mereka dalam duel fisik. _Lavender_ bergulir pada celengan ayam di atas laci. Lengan sang Hyuuga mengulur dengan jemari kelingking yang mengarah ke lapisan celengan.

_Tap!_

Perlahan, dalam pendar cahaya, celengan ayam itu membentuk siluet manusia hingga akhirnya menyerupai manuia seutuhnya. Manusia tampan dengan tatanan surai _raven_ dan jubah hitam bertudung.

Perjumpaan mereka diawali dengan sengat-sengat listrik dari mata Sasuke yang memang tak pernah berhenti melayangkan pandangan tidak suka pada sang Hyuuga.

"_Urusai_, untuk apa memanggilku?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada dinding.

"_E-eh_? _U-urusai_? Tapi, aku bukan Sai." Hinata memasang tampang lugunya. Membuat sang _raven_ menghela napas dan menghampiri sang Hyuuga. Ditariknya surai kepang dua milik sang _lavender_.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Hyuuga," desis Sasuke.

Entah karena sudah terbiasa atau apa, Hinata tak bergeming dengan kilat ketidaksukaan yang sarat dari pancaran oniks Sasuke. Masih dengan air muka lugu, Hinata ikut menarik surai _raven_ Sasuke. "Aku memang mau mengajakmu main. Aku ingin ditemani untuk pergi ke luar."

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah.

"A-aku merasa sepi jika pergi ke tempat ramai sendirian. Yang lain kubiarkan beristirahat karena telah merapikan ruangan dan aku tahu S-sasuke-_kun_ tidak ikut merapikan. Jadi, kau bisa mengantarku ke pusat perbelanjaan, bukan?"

"Pusat perbelanjaan?"

Hyuuga mengangguk.

"Memakai pakaian seperti ini?" Pemilik oniks menunjuk jubah hitamnya.

Kali ini Hyuuga menggeleng.

"A-aku ada ide!"

* * *

Senandung terdengar meluncur dari mulut sang Hyuuga yang tengah memilihkan beberapa lembar pakaian lelaki untuk para kawannya. Di sisinya berdirilah seorang gadis semampai yang luarbiasa cantik. Siapa lagi? Tentulah ia Sasuke yang berkenakan pakaian milik Hinata. Surai _raven_-nya yang melawan gravitasi disisir agar terjatuh ke bawah, tubuhnya yang tegap berlapiskan rok panjang, kaos, dan _cardigan_ berwarna biru gradasi.

Keduanya menampakkan ekspresi yang berbeda jauh. Hinata yang berseri-seri dan Sasuke yang mengumpat setiap menitnya sembari menendang-nendang _mannequin_ di sana.

"Aku tidak akan sudi menuruti kemauanmu lagi!" Serapah Sasuke kembali terlontar keluar.

"Sekali ini s-saja tidak apa, 'kan? Setelah ini kau bisa berganti pakaian di kamar ganti, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Terserah!"

Hyuuga melirik Sasuke. Kendatipun sang pemuda menunjukkan gerik demikian, ia tidak teringgung atau kesal. Sebaliknya, ia merasa lucu dengan tingkah sang tampan yang tengah disulap cantik itu. Di sisi lain begitu dingin. Tapi, menunjukkan pula sebuah sisi kekanakkannya.

Hinata lantas berjalan menuju kamar ganti dengan menyeret Sasuke selepas membayar belanjaannya di kasir tadi. Di sana, Hinata menyodorkan Sasuke selembar kemeja biru, kaos hitam dan _jeans_ kelabu sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar ganti dan membiarkan Sasuke berganti pakaiannya sendiri.

Selang beberapa menit, wujud cantik barusan kini telah berubah menjadi wujud tampan. Beberapa gadis yang berlalu-lalang terpaku dengan mata membulat seolah mereka baru saja melihat seorang bidadara jatuh dari khayangan.

_Raven_ menerima pandangan yang diberikan kaum Hawa kepadanya dengan tak nyaman. Cepat, ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk bergegas keluar dari sana.

* * *

Sepasang muda-mudi itu kini tengah beristirahat di sebuah taman. Dua eskrim digenggam Hinata karena sang teman belanjanya menolak untuk menerima camilan yang ia belikan.

"S-sasuke-_kun_, ambillah eskrim ini. Aku kerepotan. B-bisa gawat k-kalau lelehan eskrim i-ini mengenai jari kelingkingku."

Sasuke yang sebelumnya duduk membelakangi Hinata berbalik dengan masih memasang tampang dinginnya.

"Ini. Dimakan, ya?" Hyuuga kembali menyodorkan ekrim yang hampir melumer.

"_Cih_, kau memang merepotkan!" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata yang secara sontak menjatuhkan eskrimnya. Sang Hyuuga hendak protes namun urung saat tahu bahwa Sasuke tengah melilitkan kain di kelingkingnya.

"Sas—"

"—Kain ini dulu kudapat dari pemilik permata itu sebelumnya. Kain ini tidak akan menjelma menjadi manusia meski bersentuhan dengan jemarimu dan kain ini berfungsi menyegel kekuatanmu."

"Ke—"

"Kau mungkin heran kenapa aku baru memberikannya sekarang." Sasuke melepas jemarinya dari kelingking Hinata saat kain tersebut telah berhasil ia ikatkan di sana. "Tapi, aku melakukannya karena aku rasa kau baru membutuhkannya sekarang. Saat kau telah memiliki banyak kawan yang bisa mengenyahkan rasa sepi tidak pentingmu itu."

Hinata membeku dalam bisu. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan sipu malu yang terpampang di wajah jelitanya. Meski nada bicara Sasuke ketus, ucapan Sasuke adalah benar adanya dan entah dari mana asalnya, Hinata merasa bahwa ada sebentuk perhatian transparan yang sang pemuda tunjukkan.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda menyeringai. Di belakangnya mengalung lengan ramping putih milik seseorang yang berperawakan sama persis dengan Hinata. Bedanya, Hinata yang ini berponi samping dengan air muka yang jauh dari kata lugu.

"Sesuai dugaan, tuan. Hinata memang memiliki kekuatan yang nyaris sama denganmu."

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendelik. "Bicara apa kau? Bukankah kau juga Hinata?"

Tawa renyah yang menggoda terdengar dari bibir merah delima dari yang pinang dibelah dua dengan Hinata. "Begitukah? Tapi, aku hanya lukisan. Lukisanmu … Tuan Sai."

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading, pals!_

-17-08-2012-

—**Grey Chocolate**


	2. Amazing Day

**WARNING**

HINATA-**CENTRIC!**

AU

.

NARUTO © **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Princess **of **Wonderland**

**Chapter I : Amazing Day  
**

Hyuuga Hinata tak henti mengamati kain yang kini melilit jemari kelingkingnya. Sensasi hangat yang jemari Sasuke tinggalkan pada permukaan kulitnya tadi masih terasa hingga kini dan entah bagaimana gadis pemilik iris lembayung muda itu merasa tenteram tatkala menekurkan pandangan pada kain tersebut.

Di belakangnya, empat sosok manusia berdiri dengan bingung. Kiba yang sebelumnya tengah mengepel ruangan apartemen Hinata, Naruto yang sibuk menyisir surai duriannya, Itachi yang mengelap celengan ayam Sasuke dengan kain pel dan Gaara yang tengah membaca buku mata kuliah milik empunya, kini memaku dan menjulangkan tanda tanya di puncak kepala mereka.

"Itu, 'kan …," Gaara yang kali pertama menyadari kain di jemari Hinata, bicara. "Kain penyegel kekuatan cincin penghidup. Anda mendapatkannya dari Sasuke, Hime? Karena, setahuku hanya dalah yang memiliki tugas menyimpan kain tersebut."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hyuuga masih menyelam dalam halusinasinya sendiri. Hingga Kiba mengejutkannya dan sontak membuat Hinata berbalik.

"A-ada apa, _minna_? A-apa tadi kalian bertanya sesuatu?" Hinata memasang wajah kebingungan. Itachi hanya geleng-geleng, Gaara memilih kembali membaca buku, Kiba menepuk dahi dan Naruto perlahan maju untuk meluruskan keadaan yang entah mengapa menjurus pada ketidak jelasan.

"Begini, _Hime_. Apa kau mendapat kain itu dari Sasuke? Dan kenapa kau memandanginya terus?"

"_H-hah_!" Gadis bersurai indigo itu terkesiap kaget. "M-memandangi b-bagaimana, N-Naruto-_kun_?"

"I-ini memang diberikan Sasuke. K-katanya bisa menyegel kekuatanku selama masa pemakaian," ujar Hinata sembari mendekat untuk menunjukkan kain ajaib di jemarinya. Namun, sialnya, Kiba yang baru saja mengepel tidak memberikan peringatan apa pun sehingga Hinata tak tahu bahwa lantai masih dalam kondisi licin. Alhasil, kaki Hinata nyaris berada dalam posisi split jikalau Naruto terlambat menangkap siluet Hinata yang membuat mereka berdua tampak bagai sejoli yang tengah berdekapan.

_DEG!_

Jantung Hinata mencuat ke sana-sini. Wajah tampan pemuda pirang yang berwujud asli buah durian itu terlampau dekat hingga Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan napas Naruto menerpa pipinya. Wajah Hyuuga memerah dan akhirnya ia pingsan dalam dekapan sang jelmaan durian.

"HINATA-_HIME_!"

* * *

"_Ngh_~" Dua kelopak Hinata terkangkang. Ia mendesah perlahan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar sadar bahwa saat ini ia telah ada di atas ranjang. Ia lantas mengambil posisi duduk dengan langkas.

"A-apa yang terjadi p-padaku?"

Itachi melirik Naruto, menyalahkan sang pemuda durian atas pingsannya Hinata sementara sang pirang sendiri melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Kiba yang mengepel lantai sembarangan.

Gaara menghela napas, sembari menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas, ia menjabarkan kronologi hingga Hinata bisa berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Maafkan kami yang tidak dapat melindungimu dengan baik, _Hime_." Sesal Gaara. Padahal ia adalah jelmaan pertama bagi Hinata, namun ia tak dapat mempertahankan keselamatan Hime-nya dengan baik. Tentu saja itu membuat ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya.

Hyuuga manis meraih cangkir yang Gaara sodorkan. Ia mengulaskan senyuman lembut untuk menenangkan pemilik _emerald_ yang disimbah kalut.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Gaara-_kun_. Jadi, jangan terlalu cemas."

Gaara sang jelmaan boneka panda membisu. Ia duduk lebih dekat dengan sang Hyuuga. Memandang intens mata Hime-nya seraya kembali bertanya memastikan dengan suara yang begitu lembut nan jernih terdengar. Laksana seruling malaikat.

"Benar kau baik-baik saja, _Hime_?"

Hyuuga lugu kembali tercekat, ia sungguh tak habis pikir mengapa para jelmaan begitu gemar membuat jantungnya memompa darah jauh lebih cepat ketimbang biasa?

Benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantung.

Gadis berparas manis itu meraih sebuah bantal dan menutupi wajahnya yang berjarak dekat dengan Gaara. "A-aku baik-baik saja, G-Gaara-_kun_ …!"

Menangkap Gaara yang tampak menikmati saat di mana ia bisa melakukan pendekatan dengan Hinata, mau tak mau Kiba merasa jengah juga, ia akhirnya melangkah maju dan memisahkan keduanya.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kita pergi ke dapur dan bersiap memasakkan sesuatu untuk _Hime_."

* * *

Malam yang gulita nan sunyi menyeruak. Sebuah kediaman megah menjulang di antara belukar liar. Kediaman yang di dalamnya berisikan banyak lukisan-lukisan dengan nilai estetika tinggi. Valuta yang merupakan karsa seorang seniman muda.

Segelas _caipirinha_ ia teguk di dekat bingkai jendela besar di lantai tiga kediamannya. Dengan jubah tidur yang melengkapi perawakan dan tak lupa buku sketsa di atas sofa yang ia duduki. Bola mata hitam serupa langit malam itu tak menunjukkan roman apa pun. Di belakangnya, seorang wanita bersurai indigo menggelayut manja dengan dress merah sewarna helaian dari kelopak mawar yang menggoda.

"Tuan Sai, kenapa Anda menciptakan saya?" Gadis berpoles lipstick merah menyala itu mengajukan persoalan.

Sang Tuan yang sedari tadi berpekur dengan keterdiamannya hanya menjawab singkat. "Bukan urusan karya sepertimu."

'_Karena yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu yang asli, bukan jelmaan dari lukisan yang kubuat.'_

Dua lengan yang sebelumnya melingkar di leher Sai terlepas. Sang wanita beranjak pergi. Gurat-gurat kekecewaan menguar dengan kentara sekali. Namun, sang wanita tutupi dengan menghadapkan wajahnya pada dinding.

'_Apa yang semestinya kulakukan, Tuan Sai?'_

* * *

Di hari libur, Hinata sengaja membangunkan para jelmaan dini hari. Mengajak mereka lari bersama, memasak bersama dan beres-beres apartemen bersama. Namun, di antara seluruh jelmaan yang penurut, hanya ada satu pembangkang yang enggan menunduk takluk. Yakni, Sasuke tentu saja. Ia berkali-kali kembali ke wujud semulanya tatkala Hinata melakukan _summon_. Sampai akhirnya jam makan siang tiba dan Hinata membutuhkan seorang partner untuk ia ajak berbelanja bahan-bahan memasak.

Hyuuga melepas kain di jemari kelingking dan menyentuhkannya pada celengan ayam yang mana merupakan wujud asli Sasuke. Pemuda tampan bersurai raven itu terbentuk. Sorot tajam dari oniks kelamnya tak mampu melumpuhkan seri di wajah Hinata.

"Kau ini. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sang pemuda bersindekap ketus.

Sekali lagi, Hyuuga telah kebal akan segala aura-aura mencekam yang Sasuke edarkan entah lewat gerak tubuh atau bahkan pancaran sepasang kelerengnya. Maka dengan tegas Hinata meminta Sasuke menemaninya karena, seperti biasa, yang lain telah kelelahan sementara sang pemuda sendiri belum melakukan pekerjaan apa pun.

"Aku ingin membuat masakan spesial. Jadi, kuharap kau mau membantuku, S-Sasuke-_kun_."

"Spesial?" Dahi pemuda _raven_ mengerut.

Anggukan mantap sang_ Hime _lontarkan dan ia pun dengan tegas menjawab "iya". Tadi malam Gaara memberitahukanku sesuatu yang mencengangkan. Ia bilang bahwa kalian bisa makan makanan manusia. Selain itu, dalam wujud manusia kalian juga bisa merasa lapar dan haus walau tidak terasa begitu kuat. Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya selama ini? A-aku merasa dikhianati!" Hyuuga memberikan rengutan.

Sasuke terpaku. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu caranya mengantisipasi sisi manja sang Hime seorang diri. Berkomunikasi dengan baik sebagai hal yang remeh saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa mengatasi hal-hal seperti ini? Tapi, Sasuke pernah mendengar ucapan mendiang ibu Hinata semasa hidupnya tatkala ia berada dalam bentuk celengan.

* * *

_"Lihat anakmu! Kerjanya menangis sepanjang hari!" Hiashi membenarkan dasi yang dikenakannya dan bersiap pergi dinas._

_"Ia mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang. Mengapa kau tidak mengerti? Hinata adalah anak yang memiliki kemuliaan hati. Tidakkah kau merasa bangga memiliki puteri sepertinya?" istri Hiashi itu tersenyum lembut menimpali sikap acuh tak acuh sang suami._

_"Tidak! Urusan yang kumengerti hanya bisnis dan pekerjaan!"_

_BRAK!_

_Pintu kamar tertutup. Hinata mungil masih menangis di sudut kamar. Ia menangis bukan karena takut ditinggal sang ayah melainkan karena ia tak mau ayahnya jatuh sakit akibat kelelahan. Ia seringkali mendapati sang ibu yang fisiknya lemah terbaring dengan selang infus dan ia tak ingin itu terulang pada ayahnya._

_Wanita Hyuuga mendekati sang anak. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kepala Hinata dengan halus. Layaknya belaian sang angin pada kapas._

_Tak lama, Hinata menguap dan menaikkan tubuhnya ke arah ranjang. Seusainya Hinata tertidur, sang ibu berjalan ke arah beranda yang terletak dekat dengan posisi lemari berpajangkan celengan ayam berada._

_"Bagaimana pun, belaian kasih sayang adalah cara terjitu untuk menenangkan hati."_

* * *

_TEP …._

Telapak tangan Sasuke mendarat di atas kepala Hinata dan dielusnya perlahan helai demi helai _indigo_ lembut di sana. Lembayung muda membulat, merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah sang jelmaan lakukan terhadapnya.

"Maaf." Hanya sebuah kata. Namun, rupanya ampuh untuk mengobati kemanjaan Hinata saat ini. Rengutan Hinata berangsur pulih dan ia memejamkan matanya dengan relaks.

" … Ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo, pergi."

"Ya."

Keduanya berjalan pergi. Hingga momentum sesaat yang lalu membuat Hinata terlupa bahwa kini kelingkingnya tidak dalam keadaan tersegel karena kain ajaib yang berfungsi untuk menyegel kekuatannya terjatuh tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Hinata hanya menyepi dari pembicaraan. Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa tak nyaman. Bagaimana pun Hinata yang biasa adalah seseorang yang akan mencoba berkomunikasi meski pada dasarnya ia pemalu dan pendiam. Karena itu, Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk merelaskan pikiran di taman yang saat itu tengah dipenuhi oleh kelopak Sakura yang berguguran.

"Kau kenapa? Aneh rasanya. Tidak seperti kau yang biasa." Sasuke mendelik pada Hinata dengan sorot tak setajam biasanya.

Hyuuga Hinata menengadah. "Aku hanya merasakan gejolak perasaan asing di relungku saat S-Sasuke-_kun_ membelai kepalaku. Ada rasa rindu yang membuncah di hatiku. A-aku jadi teringat ibu."

_Ah_, betapa Sasuke merasa takluk pada ungkapan hati Hinata. Benar, manusia sekuat apa pun tidak akan tahan dengan rasa sepi.

"Yang sudah hilang tak akan kembali, yang sudah musnah akan tetap musnah. Jadi, yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menjaga apa yang masih ada saat ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"Sasuke-_kun_ benar." Hinata duduk lantas membungkukkan tubuh, meraih sekelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Ia mengangkat kelopak tersebut tinggi hingga bercampur dengan warna kuningnya mentari dan menjadi jingga. Jingga yang indah. Namun, ada satu hal yang terlupa. Bahwa Hinata kini telah meletakkan jemari kelingkingnya pada kelopak tersebut. Jemari kelingking tanpa penyegel!

Sasuke yang sadar bahwa Hinata tidak sedang mengenakan kain penyegel memekik kaget, "Hyuuga! Jari kelingkingmu!"

Terlambat. Seberkas cahaya berwarna merah jambu secara sontak bersinar menyilaukan. Bentuk kelopak perlahan-lahan menyerupai bentuk manusia dan menjadi sosok seorang gadis belia bersurai sakura yang cantik. Gadis berkelereng klorofil itu termenung sejenak, samai akhirnya pandangannya terhenti pada sosok tampan yang ada di sisi Hinata. Gadis berjubah merah muda itu melonjak girang dan kontan saja mendekap siluet pemuda _raven_ yang ada.

"_Gyaaa_! Tampan sekaliii!" Ia berteriak riang.

Hinata yang baru menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi hanya dapat memandang tak rela kejadian ini.

"_Eeeh_~"

_Hidup Hinata pasti bertambah ramai manakala seorang jelmaan baru datang membawa perkara baru._

**To be Continued**

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

—**Grey Chocolate**


End file.
